Remniscing
by Lady Date
Summary: While his spouse gives birth, Seto reflect on his life. JoeyxBakura, Seto x I'm not telling you gotta read it.


Lady: Since you all sso nicely told me this that to short, I decided to redo it.   
Seto: Oh joy...   
Lady: Go away....   
Seto: Sorry. Can't do that.   
Lady: Why?   
Seto: Because you made me the main Character.   
Lady: Aw Crap.   
  
  


Reminisce 

Prolog 

  


Seto pasted out side his loves bed chamber. He had been pasting back and forth anxiously for about two hours with out a word from the priests. He looked at the gold doors. Sighing he turned to a near by window and stared out at the might Nile. He thought about his brother, who was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked at the doors again. And thought of Yami, and how he met him. He thought about how the mess he was in started...   
**************************************************************************************   
**12 years ago**

A six years old Seto ran though ran though the street, holding his baby brother close to his chest. He could here the foot steps of the guards chasing him, wanting to kill him and the baby in his arms. Ducking down a dark alley, he was able to loose them. Just when he thought the coast was clear and ran into a nearby open gate. Big mistake. It was the pharaoh's royal garden. Seto was about to run out when he saw the guards. Running around like a scared chicken, Seto didn't notice the young boy standing watching him.   
"Why don't you find in that big bush in the corner there?" he asked point to the large shrubbery in the north corner. It had blue flowers the same color as his eyes, a bright cobalt blue. Seto looked at the boy for a moment, then he turned around to see were the guards were. They were heading right for him. Going against his better judgement, he dove into the bush. He watched as the guards came up to the boy.   
"Excuse me have you seen a boy run though here?" the biggest guard asked. The boy's face became cold.   
"No! Now leave before I get you arrested for trespassing!" the guards scattered at the sound of the boys voice. Once they were gone. The boy turned to the bush were Seto was. "It's safe for you and you're brother to come out now." His voice became friendly, and less daunting. Seto stepped out of the bush. Seto took a long look at the boy. He couldn't breath. His spiky hair was red-violet at the ends and black for the most part with blond lightning bolts going up into the colored end. His long blonde bangs hung in front of large, crimson red eyes. He wore a black tunic with a white skirt (1). The purple cape on his pale shoulders made him look even smaller than he already did. And he was rather short. Seto could see clear over his head. Eventually the shock wore off and Seto was able to collect himself.   
"How did you know this was my brother?" he asked slightly out of breath.   
"Oh, I know every thing about you, Seto." the boy smiled.   
"How?" his question was never given the time to answer as Seto was lifted by the scruff of his neck and his brother snatched from him. "Hey! Let me GO!" He thrashed violently trying to get to his brother. It was the guards from before. They had found him and were about to kill the baby. The guard that held his brother, Mokuba, unsheathed his dagger and raised it above his head, ready to slaughter the now crying infant. Just as the blade was about to pierce the soft flesh, the boy that had saved them early shouted,   
"THAT'S ENOUGH! I will not allow you to shed innocent blood in the royal garden. Give me the child and let him go," the guards gave Mokuba to the boy and dropped Seto, who ran over to the his brother and the boy. The boy soothed Mokuba and gave him to Seto, and then turned to another gate and shout loud enough for even Hades to hear, " FATHER!" The guards began to panic. Almost immediately a tall man appeared in a royal tunic. Soon Seto began panic. He way have only been six, but he had enough parades to know that, that was the Pharaoh. And no one but the pharaoh, his wife, his children, and invited guests were allowed into the garden.   
"By Ra, Yami! What are you yelling about now-" he stopped when he noticed the cowering boy and the baby. "Who are you?" he asked. Seto immediately got on his knees and bowed to the Pharaoh.   
"Please forgive me, your Highness. I didn't mean to run in here I just-" the boy know as Yami interrupted him.   
"Father, these men," he point to the guards. "Were trying to kill and innocent child and his brother. And on top of that, this is the second time that they've trespassed into the garden."   
"Is this true?" he looked to Seto, who nodded vigorously. The pharaoh turned to the guards. "Why were you chasing this boy?" The guard that tried to kill Mokuba stepped forward.   
"His parent didn't go to the temple with everyone else to worship Ra. Which, as you decreed is punishable by death. But the boys also refused to worship and-"   
"That's Enough!" the pharaoh turned to Seto again, and in a gentle tone asked, "why don't you worship Ra?"   
Seto blinked for amount and then looked down. "My parents didn't worship because my baby sister had died that day and they were mourning her death that day..."   
"And the reason you didn't was because you were mourning your parents and you sister?" The pharaoh finished. Seto nodded meekly. The pharaoh looked thought full for a moment then spoke. "Very well then, the guard shall be put to death for the slaughter of innocents," the guards were carted away by other guards. "And the Boy shall by punished by-"   
"NO!" yelled Yami. The Pharaoh looked at his son expecting an answer. "This is the Seto I was telling you about father. The one in my visions." Yami's voice had become softer at the end. The pharaohs eyes went wide as he looked at Seto.   
"Show me you're arm," he demanded cooly. Seto had Mokuba to Yami and, not knowing which arm the Pharaoh meant, lifted up both arms, revealing two millennium eyes, one on each arm. Taking Seto's arms in his hands, he rubbed at the marks, neither one smudging.   
"Well this changes everything!" The pharaoh, exclaimed joyously. He lifted Seto off the ground and dusted him off. "From now on, you and your brother shall live in the palace and **you**shall be raised to become High Priest, is that understood." Seto nodded and blinked. Was this really happening to him? Was he really going to live in the palace? Yami pinched him.   
"Why did you do that?" he looked at Yami with a hurt look. Yami giggled.   
"I only did it to show that you weren't dreaming," Yami kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome to your new home."   


1: I have no Idea what ancient Egyptians cloths were called so if you know... please tell me.   


Lady: Not bad for a second time.   
Seto: Could be better.   
Lady: You do realize that the only reason I like you is beacause you're cute right   
Seto: Your point?   
Lady: My point being, that since the only cuteness is a factor, I'll have no qualms about killing you. (holds up No Daichi)   
Seto: (sweatdrops and backs away) Heero said you lost that.   
Lady: *evil smile* I found it under my bed.   
Seto: Eep (runs)   
Lady: Review please. (goes into kill mode)   



End file.
